magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Guild
A Guild '''in Magience is a collection of people who share a common goal or interest. It costs quite a bit of money to establish a guild, since you have to be able to buy someplace to use as a base headquarters as well as pay an Establishment Fee of a whopping 1000 gold. Rules and management vary from guild to guild, but there are certain rules they ''all ''follow. Characters CAN join NPC guilds, NPC guilds just provide services a Character-run guild cannot, such as providing a quest to obtain a Class Badge, hence the need for distinction between the two. The Guild Association Guilds are generally not politically inclined, making them neutral establishments. As such, there is a '''Guild Association in each country that is in charge of regulating guilds. The GA registers new guilds, disbands ones who have insufficient members, and keeps a public record of all existing guilds, their branches and their purposes. The GA is also in charge of making sure no two guilds have the same Insignia, and they manufacture and provide Imprinters. Imprinters Imprinters look and work a bit like temporary tattoos. The guild's Insignia is copied onto a slip of magical paper. When someone joins a guild, an imprinter is pressed onto their skin wherever the Insignia is supposed to appear, and an established guild member presses their hand to the back of the paper. The paper then draws mana out from the guild member and transfers the Insignia onto the new member's skin. The paper disintigrates when the process is completed. The insignia can only be removed by the Guild Leader, when someone quits the guild or is banned. Insignia An Insignia is a guild's unique logo, their emblem and method of identification. No two are the same, and they range from very simple designs to very complex. General Guild Rules Someone can only belong to ONE guild at a time. However, they may access any guild's public services even if they aren't a member. Members are required to pay a fee to the guild. Whether that's a one-time fee, monthly, weekly, or annual is up to each individual guild. The amount required is also variable. Member fees go into a guild account which can only be spent on guild-related expenses. Each Guild is required to have at least 5 members. Any less and the guild will be disbanded. Guild members must have their guild's insignia somewhere on their body that can easily be shown or displayed; generally the back of the hand, the upper arm, the forearm/wrist, or the collarbone. Some guilds may require all members to get their insignia in the same place. It is forbidden for members to ever kill their fellows. A guild who allows this to happen without the offending member being banned will be disbanded themselves. Guild Headquarters A guild headquarters is a building a guild bases their operations from. Headquarters can be anywhere the Guild Leader owns, so you can buy a shack in the woods for cheap and establish it there. They don't have to be in a town or even close to one, though most are for the sake of convenience. Guild Headquarters that are based in the wilderness are counted as being within the closest town or city. Every member must designate a headquarters as their Guild Home, which is basically where they frequently go for guild services. This is set by default to the main base headquarters when a member joins, though if the guild has branches they can go there and designate that branch office as their Guild Home instead. A headquarters is often a resting place and shelter for its members who can't afford places of their own. Guild Branches When a guild reaches an impressive size they may consider opening up branches. A branch is like a little outpost and requires at least 2 guild members to designate the branch as their Guild Home, in addition to the minimum 5 required for the main headquarters. Setting up a Guild Branch requires an Establishment Fee of 600 gold, and the Guild Leader must own another property to be designated as a branch office. A guild can only have one branch or office per town. Public Services Many guilds provide public services, though exactly what varies from guild to guild. Usually, guilds have a Quest Board where members can accept tasks put forth by other Characters or NPCs. Some provide shelter for adventurers or even meals. Joining A Guild When someone joins a guild, they sign their name in a book located in the guild's base headquarters. The book is connected to a massive registry owned by the Guild Association; when a name is written in the guild's copy, it shows up in the Association's registry too. In this way, the Association makes sure people don't dual-join guilds, and people can verify their identities as authentic guild members and not imposters. NPC Guilds *'New Leaf': In charge of regulating and overseeing healers, as well as handing out Acolyte Class Badges; in short they're a doctor's association. Healers part of this guild wear a special pin, a green leaf with a heart in the middle; the color of the heart denotes the healer's skill and thus their rank in the guild. Ranking colors from lowest to highest are: Black, Blue, Purple, Red, White. Healers affiliated with the healer's guild will provide services to the best of their ability regardless of a patient's ability to pay, and so are looked upon favorably by the common folk. They have a branch in nearly every city and town, though smaller towns often have lower ranked healers stationed there. *'Silent Shadows': A thieves guild in charge of handing out Thief Class Badges. They can't be found; rather, they ''find ''you. *'Silver Arrow': The guild for archers, in charge of handing out Archer Class Badges. They provide marksman and tracking training to the public. Their guild branches are often outside of towns or cities rather than inside them. *'Maelstrom Blade': The guild for swordsmen. They hand out Swordsmen Class Badges, and provide melee weaponry training to the public. They have guild branches in larger towns and cities. *'Arcane Whispers': The guild for mages. They hand out Mage Class Badges, and often sell scrolls, books, and alchemical components to the public. Category:FAQ